


Caged

by NYWCgirl



Category: White Collar
Genre: Cages, Concussions, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Rescue, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 01:31:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4587948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Peter finds Neal after he is abducted, the wait is long for paramedics to arrive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caged

**Author's Note:**

> This story fills the ´Cages´ square on my hurt/comfort bingo card.

“Neal?”

The silence in the room is almost deafening. Well maybe room is not a correct description; it is more a large attic. It is dark and Peter forgot to bring a flash light when he got the tip where Neal could be found. He tries to find a light switch, but can´t find one. So he just draws his gun and makes his way slowly through the attic. The stench is an assault on his nose, and he has to use all of his willpower to not retch. As far as he can see, the attic is filled with abandoned stuff when he notices a soft thump.

“Neal, are you there? Answer me please.”

Peter slowly walks closer and sees the cage before he can see who is inside. It looks like something out of a medieval torture dungeon. He peers in and his breath stocks. Neal is sitting in the furthest corner of the cage. He huddles with his knees hiked up to his chin and his eyes are closed. His head is resting on his knees. The cage is not big enough to stand in, hell, not even to kneel in. It is made out of steel bars.

Peter calls his findings in on his radio and Diana and Jones acknowledge his message. Peter asks Clinton to call for a forensics team and paramedics and Diana to bring him a flashlight, water and a blanket.

When she arrives in the attic, she hands over the flashlight, blanket and water. Peter can see that she is fighting not to gag.

“See if you can get some light in this place.” He asks Diana. She nods before retreating.

With the flashlight he searches for a lock and glances over to Neal who squints against the harsh light. When Peter studies Neal closer, he can see a dazed look in Neal´s eyes. There is a big gash on the side of his head, which has bled heavily, but seems to have closed. Neal probably has a concussion, hence the dazed look.

Peter runts in frustration when he realizes that there is no lock. There is nothing to pry open. They would need heavy duty equipment to free Neal.

“Neal. It is Peter, you´re safe. I will get you out of here.”

Neal doesn´t make any attempt to get closer to Peter, which worries him. Diana leaves the attic the moment Peter calls out that there is no lock. She is probably calling rescue services and explaining the situation.

He kneels next to the cage where Neal is huddling so he can reach inside the cage. He opens the bottle and places the bottle to Neal´s lips when he doesn´t make an attempt to hold the bottle.

“I´m hungry.” Neal whispers suddenly.

“I know.” Peter is still giving Neal small sips of water through the bars. Why didn´t he think of bringing Neal something to eat. He knows why. Because he has been running around the city following leads to find Neal, that is why, Peter thinks. He hadn´t thought this lead would be genuine.

 

“Are we leaving?” Neal asks for the tenth time in a five minute wait.

Peter´s worry shows, even though he tries to keep if off his face, he can´t. The repetition of the     question isn´t good. It can only mean that Neal has a severe concussion or worse…

“We will leave once the paramedics have looked you over, OK?”

Neal can tell something was off.

“Did I ask already? He asks insecure.

God, his voice is weak. The sound of it is heartbreaking.

“You did, but that´s OK.”

Peter can feel that Neal starts shaking and he asks Diana for the blanket. He carefully drapes it over Neal´s body. Peter has his winter coat on, so he isn´t cold, but Neal is only in his shirt sleeves and pants, no shoes, he must have been cold in this unheated attic.

“When can we leave?”

Peter gives Diana a concerned look, but Neal picks up on it.

“I already asked, didn´t I?” His expression suddenly becomes worried. “I did, didn´t I? I…. I can´t remember.” When Neal doesn´t get an answer right away, he panics and tries to get up. “I can´t remember.”

“I know.” Peter replies soothingly. “It´s OK.”

Peter pulls Neal closer to him and makes sure the blanket is tucked around him.

“The paramedics are coming. They will check you out. Everything is going to be OK.”

Peter places the bottle against Neal´s lips and slowly tilts it, so Neal has to tilt his head as well and drink. Peter´s anger flares when he realizes that Neal is left here to die. To slowly die of starvation.

“Will you send me to prison?”

Peter is shocked by the question. Neal is more confused than he thought.

“Neal, what year is it?

“2009… no wait… I … no, it is not 2009…I know what year it is, …”

“Relax, Neal, it is OK. You are not going to prison. I will make sure, OK? Trust me.”

Peter bits the inside of his cheek, not to cry out in frustration. Where are those damn paramedics? Neal starts coughing, so Peter gives him a couple of more sips.

“How is the thirst?”

When Neal doesn´t respond, Peter shakes him a bit.

“Neal? Neal!” Peter´s hearts starts pounding. All sorts of scenarios go through his brain. Did Neal go into shock, did he have a brain bleed, ….”

Peter feels through the bars for a pulse, and sighs when he feels one.

 

“Was I hit?” Neal suddenly asks with a shaking voice.

Peter can´t answer, he is still waiting for his heart rate to come back to a more normal level.

“Yes.” Diana says. “You were hit to the side of your head.”

Neal stares at Peter and can see some blood on his clothes.

“I´m sorry, I.;..”

“Don´t apologize.” Peters replies with a more firm tone. “It´s not your fault.” He absentmindedly starts rubbing Neal´s hand. That is strange; Neal´s hand feel cooler than it did, when they got here.

Suddenly it dawns on Peter, Neal is slipping into shock. Where is that damn ambulance?

“Diana, can you please check on the ETA of the bus?”

“Sure boss.” Diana walks away to make the call.

Peter studies Neal´s hands, there are pretty banged up. There are nails missing and his wrists are one bloody mess of torn skin. He must had fought hard when they abducted him, or tried hard to get out of the cage.

“How did it happen?”

Neal stares confused at him.

“What do you mean?”

Peter points at his hands.

I don´t know.” Neal starts to cry, but it is so quiet, Peter doesn´t notice at first. When he realizes, Peter wonders what happened in the past that Neal learned to make almost no noise when he is in distress.

He eventually stops crying, the emotion has worn him out.  

“I´m hungry.” Neal whines.

“That is good Neal, it means that you are less dehydrated. I will get you whatever you want when the paramedics have checked you out.”

Neal only nods.

“Can you move?”

“No. I´m sorry.” Neal slurs.

“That´s OK, buddy, we will stay here and ask the paramedics to come upstairs. Just stay awake, OK?”

But Neal´s head starts to list towards his chest.

“Neal? No falling asleep, do you hear me? I will send you back to prison.”

It is their private joke. But the moment the words are out of his mouth, Peter regrets them. Stupid to threat Neal while he is in such a vulnerable state. He will probably not be able to distinguish Peter´s tone of voice in his confused state of mind and think the threat is real.

“Awake.” Neal mumbles. His head droops further. Peter winces when he sees the clothed blood in Neal hair. Peter is sort of glad that it is dark in the attic and that he can´t see all the gruesome details.

“Stay awake, Neal.”

Dammit, how long did it take paramedics to get to an emergency?

“Come on, talk to me.”

“How did you find me?” Neal slurs even worse than before. Peter can see that Neal does his best to keep himself awake.

“I will tell you later, OK?”

The moment Peter thinks Neal has passed out, Neal whispers. “I was scared.”

The confession breaks Peter´s heart.

“Shh, I´m here, I found you. I will keep you safe.”

 

Diana calls out that the ambulance arrived at the house.

“Did you find me? How? Did you tell me already? I can´t remember.” Neal starts to get agitated.

“Come on Neal, calm down and stay awake. The paramedics are here.”

“I´m trying. I really…”

His head falls to his chest and Peter shakes him, but Neal doesn´t wake.

“I need a medic, now!” Peter shouts cradling Neal´s head through the bars. At that exact moment, firefighters and paramedics enter the attic with their gear.

Neal is going to be OK. He must be.


End file.
